1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airfoil system and more particularly to a variable camber leading edge airfoil system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior variable camber leading edge airfoil systems for supersonic aircraft have had the primary disadvantage of providing insufficient camber change to provide sufficient lift for landing or take off at subsonic speeds. However, in those situations where prior systems have provided sufficient camber change they have either provided insufficient lift surface area or have provided an upper airfoil that has an insufficiently smooth curvature for proper aerodynamic operation. Moreover, the prior systems have tended to be complex and expensive.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a variable camber leading edge airfoil system that provides sufficient camber change and sufficient lift surface area to provide proper lift at subsonic speeds. The present invention also provides an airfoil that is aerodynamically smooth for all conditions of operation. In addition, the present invention provides a system that is relatively simple, reliable and inexpensive.